


Sweet and Passionate (Day 15)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [15]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slow Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Cleon has had a question he's been wanting to ask Neal since their page years.
Relationships: Cleon of Kennan/Nealan of Queenscove
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 2





	Sweet and Passionate (Day 15)

**Author's Note:**

> Dark hours

Cleon always believed he understood his friends. He thought he knew everything there was to know about them. He’s heard all their memories, all their faults, all their traumas. Except for one. 

Neal was known to not be really afraid to talk about what’s going on in his life. He’s always usually so open about everything with his friends, and Cleon always thought he understood everything there is to know about the healer. However, there was always one thing that bothered him about Neal. He remembers often that when they were pages, Neal always hated people standing over him when he was lying down. It seemed strange at first, and originally thought he was joking. Then one day after an argument, Cleon saw Merric standing over a sleeping Neal, waiting for him to wake up. When he did, he’d never seen Neal react so quickly. In an instant, Neal swung his fist at Merric in fear. He soon apologized and healed him to the best of his ability, but his reaction struck Cleon as odd at that moment. He had asked him about why he didn’t like people standing over him, but Neal was vague in replying. 

“I just don’t like being surprised like that.” 

The look in his green eyes told Cleon it was something deeper.

* * *

One day, Cleon’s curiosity got the best of him. He had stayed far away from the thought of asking, but he couldn’t take it anymore. Besides, they were both adults now, not mere pages still learning about each other. What did he have to fear? 

He was able to catch him alone on a rainy night. He started by striking up a conversation about mundane things, aiming to ease his way in. 

“Hey Neal,” he started when he believed the time was right,  “I have a question that I’ve been wanting to ask you since we were pages.” 

“Sure. Ask away.” 

“Why do you hate people standing over you?” He saw Neal stiffen. 

“It just surprises me...why?” 

“Because there’s something deeper going on, isn’t there?” Neal leaned back in his chair. 

“Am I that readable?” 

“No, actually. I was the only one who bothered to look.” Neal made a face to acknowledge that statement. 

“Perhaps.” 

“So what happened?” Neal looked down at his feet. 

“It’s not something I’ve never really talked about, but I guess it’s time to tell someone.” Cleon heard the tremble in his voice. “When I was at the university, there was a group of guys who made it a game to see who could have sex with the most people on campus. They weren’t afraid to do both genders. One day, they approached me, and I turned all of them down. I thought nothing of it, until one night when I was dragged out by some classmates. We were at some worn down place, and I remember taking a few sips from my drink before blacking out. When I woke up, I saw that same group standing over me, holding me down as their leader lined himself up with me. I tried to get away, but there were too many of them, and I was so dazed I could barely move. In the end, the only thing I could do was just lay there and take it while they called me names.” 

By the time he finished, Cleon could see the slight trembling of Neal’s body. Cleon could never imagine such a thing happening to Neal. 

“Gods, I’m sorry. I had no idea…” 

“Not your fault. I never wanted anyone to know. Never wanted to talk about it. Not the healthiest thing, huh?” Cleon wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“And now?” 

“I’ve learned to deal with it. I’ve come to terms with it.” 

“You never deserved such a thing.” He saw the look of pain in those emerald eyes. 

“That’s sweet of you to say, but I’m sure everyone else has a different opinion on that.” 

“It’s true, though. There is nothing you’ve done to deserve to be treated like that.” 

“It’s fine, Cleon.” 

“No, it’s not!” Cleon stood up. “It wasn’t right that they did that to you! There is nothing they can say that can justify their actions! They were intentional in drugging you, it was not whimsical! You were stripped of your innocence, respect, and freedom in that moment, and that’s what they wanted, and there is nothing that anyone can say that will make you in the wrong!”

Cleon found himself growing angrier and knew he needed to let himself calm down. “I shouldn’t have yelled. Excuse me.” He turned to head outside but was stopped by Neal grabbing his hand gently. 

“Don’t leave,” he said softly. Cleon’s gaze softened. He turned towards Neal and held him gently. 

“Believe me when I say this, I do care about you, and I want to show you how it should feel. I want to show you how you should be treated if you’ll let me.” Neal stared nervously into the other’s clear eyes, looking to see if he truly means it. He found nothing but honesty and gave Cleon a small smile. Cleon leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the others.  Taking things slowly, Cleon let the other adjust before guiding him over to the bed. Neal let himself fall back and watched as Cleon climbed on top of him. 

“Please,” he whispered, a few tears falling out of his eyes. Cleon kissed them away. 

“It’s alright. I will not hurt you.” 

The rain continued steadily outside, and inside, Cleon thrusted gently into Neal, worshiping the body underneath him. He would whisper words of love and promises into the other’s ear. He did everything in his power to make sure Neal felt loved and protected. It was then Neal found himself not being afraid anymore, and he found himself longing for more.


End file.
